Finally Together
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: SasuSaku! Sasuke wants to return to Konoha. Sakura doesn't believe his intentions. What's gonna happen when they say everything face to face? O.O Read N find out! x3


SasuSaku Story – Finally Together.

Chapter one , The Mission.

It's 5:00 am , everyone's asleep...well , not _everyone_ , there's a certain Uchiha who's on his way to Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha has been noticed by an ANBU , this ANBU hurried up and told Tsunade everything he saw , now , Sakura , Naruto , Kakashi and Neji are awaiting for the big news Tsunade are going to tell them.

"So , what is it, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been seen near the village," Tsunade said.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide open and so were their mouths, Kakashi's eyes went wide for a little then went back to normal, Neji's eyes narrowed.

"W-Where? When?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked –ahem we can say yelled-.

"Why is he here?" Neji asked darkly.

Tsunade started answering the questions..

"An ANBU has seen him 100 meters away from the village, that was about one hour since the ANBU returned and reported that, we don't know what is he doing here and what is his intention, so here comes your place, you'll go there and find Sasuke, hunt him down and bring him here, don't come back if Sasuke isn't with you!" Tsunade said.

"May I ask something, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said.

"Go on," Tsunade replied.

"You usually don't insist on bringing him, and you definitely don't threat when you order us to do a mission, is there something very important about this mission?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed, she didn't think her student would notice such a thing, she was proud and _annoyed_ at the same time.

"Yes, there is something very important about this mission," Tsunade answered.

"Which is?" Neji, Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"We think that Sasuke might be here to attack Konoha, or to a purpose that isn't much of a delight to us," Tsunade answered.

Sakura just lowered her head, Neji glared at nowhere, Kakashi stood still and Naruto yelled saying "THERE'S NOWAY IN HELL SASUKE WOULD THINK OF DOING SOMETHING BAD TO KONOHA!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke won't do such a thing---"

"Why you're so sure, Naruto?" Sakura said in a low voice, her head still down.

"Sakura-Chan, you don't think he'd do something bad to Konoha too, do you?" Naruto asked.

"I just expect anything from him, now," she said.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, sadly.

"Now, start heading to northern spot, near the Valley Of End, Sasuke has been seen there!" Tsunade orderd.

"Hai!" all the four said and headed outside.

End of chapter one , The Mission.

Chapter two , The Mission Begins.

Neji, Sakura and Naruto met at the gate of Konoha, getting ready to start their mission, of course they were waiting for the late-like-always Kakashi to arrive.

"Is he always this late?" Neji asked, pissed off.

"Unluckily, yes," Sakura answered, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what kind of crappy excuses he'll use this time!" Naruto said.

"I'll punch him if it's the black cat or the old lady excuse!" Sakura said.

"You go, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered, grinning.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, sorry! There was a black cat blocking my---"

"SHANNARO!" Sakura started running towards Kakashi with her fists ready to punch him.

_In the way to the Valley Of End…_

"Itai," Kakashi complained. (Itai = Ouch)

"Don't complain, Kakashi-sensei! It's your fault!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Yeah," Kakashi kept groaning.

"Neji-San, can you activate your Byakugan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh? Why now? We're not that close yet," Neji replied.

"He won't be frozen in the same spot he was hours ago, would he?"

"Good point, Byakugan!" Neji said and activated his Byakugan.

"There's something I should tell you," Kakashi said.

Everyone turned to Kakashi and paid their attention to him.

"Be aware of Sasuke in case we met up with him, he's dangerous, he's not the same guy he was years ago, he's not going to hesitate about killing you if it was necessary, don't treat him nicely, that might take you to your doom," Kakashi said.

Neji just smirked and nodded.

Naruto looked away and Sakura lowered her head.

Each in their own world and their own thoughts.

"Stop," Neji said.

They all looked at Neji, apparently he saw something that needs some attention.

"What is it, Neji-San?" Sakura asked.

"I can see the traitor," Neji said, they all knew Neji hated Sasuke, and that made it easier for them to identify the said "traitor".

"Sasuke is near?" Naruto said, surprised they found him so fast.

Neji nodded.

"Isn't that way too fast?" Naruto asked, confused.

They all looked at Naruto, the dummy has a got a point there, wasn't this _way too easy_?

"You know, Naruto's got a point there," Sakura said, suspiciously.

The rest nodded, now what will they do? They can't just continue after realizing how simple finding him was, this could be a trap.

"What are we going to do now?" Neji asked.

Naruto and Sakura shrugged, and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you have something in mind?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I think we could make Neji take a look around the spot where Sasuke is, in case there were other people or there were some traps," Kakashi said.

"Will do," Neji said and started checking the area.

End of chapter two , The Mission Begins.

Chapter three , Meeting Up With Sasuke.

_About 15 minutes later…_

Neji finished checking the area and said "It's safe,"

So they started moving towards Sasuke, all of them getting nervous, specially Naruto and Sakura, since they're the closest to Sasuke.

Sakura was preparing herself to be brave enough to attack Sasuke, and get a grip of herself, she felt herself shaking! If someone else noticed that (Which she thought Neji might did) , she's going to be in an embarrassing situation, she tried to calm down, but last time she met up with Sasuke, he almost killed her! She's having some fears of how this mission is going to end.

"Get ready, we're closer to him, mask your Chakara," Kakashi said.

"Hai!" the rest replied.

_With Sasuke…_

'_They're here'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke smirked as he felt a cold metal on his neck, a Kunai.

"Don't move," Neji ordered in a cold, low voice.

Sasuke just put his hands up, showing he's giving up.

They all stared at him, shocked.

"Be careful," Kakashi said, and the rest nodded, Sasuke's smirk just went bigger.

"I'm not going to hurt you, cowards," Sasuke said.

Neji pressed the Kunai harder into Sasuke's neck, Naruto and Kakashi glared at him, Sakura stood there, dull.

"Watch it, Hyuuga, press the Kunai a millimeter harder and you'll find yourself bleeding with your own Kunai," Sasuke threatened Neji.

"Neji," Kakashi said.

They nodded, and Neji took the Kunai away from Sasuke's neck.

"Good boy," Sasuke said to Neji.

Neji glared and Sasuke smirked at Neji's glare.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi and answered "I want to come back to Konoha,"

This time, the four of them froze with their eyes wide open in shock.

"YOU _WHAT_?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, dumbass, never changes.

"I said I'm coming back to Konoha, heard it now, dumbass?" Sasuke said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Naruto said in shock.

Sakura and Neji rolled their eyes at Naruto, really, dumbass!

"Why now of all the sudden?" Kakashi said, never taking his eyes off Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his attention to Kakashi again.

"I have no reason to be out of Konoha anymore, I already avenged for Itachi by killing Danzo and I avenged for my clan by getting the Elders fired," Sasuke explained.

"I don't believe you," Neji said plainly.

"Good, I couldn't care less if you believed me or not," Sasuke said to Neji.

"Tsk. You little brat!" Neji said, totally pissed off of Sasuke, he run towards him to punch him.

"Neji-San!" Sakura said.

"Stop it!" Kakashi commanded.

Neji stopped, he really was pissed off now!

"You're such an annoying one," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Neji turned around and walked away, he stood next to Sakura and whispered to her "I'm going to murder him someday, he's pissing me off,"

"Well, Tsunade-sama ordered us to take him back with us no matter what, so calm down, Neji-San," Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah, I better calm down, or he'll runaway like a scared little cat," Neji joked, Sakura and him started laughing, they cut off the conversation Sasuke and Kakashi were having and turned the attention to them, Sakura and Neji realized that and got embarrassed, Sakura said "Ahem, carry on please," when her face was so red.

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and continued "Why will we trust you?"

"Hn. Don't trust me, test me for as long as you want, put seals on me, do whatever you want, I'm going back to Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Why do you insist on returning to Konoha? When we tried to get you back all you did was trying to kill us and say you'll _never_ return to Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Because I finally woke up from revenge," Sasuke simply answered.

Sakura stared at him, _'Woke up from revenge? I hardly believe you even realized that was a nightmare, you're lying, as Tsunade-sama said, you're up for no good to us and Konoha'_ she thought.

"Fine then, welcome back to Konoha," Kakashi said

Neji and Sakura looked with wide eyes at Kakashi and Naruto grinned from ear to ear with also wide eyes, Sasuke just nodded with a little smirk.

'_You fell for that crap, Kakashi-sensei!'_ Sakura thought.

'_Is he out of his mind?'_ Neji thought.

"You're the best, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out loud, happily.

Kakashi smiled and said "Well, let's get back to Konoha now,"

All of them, except Sakura, nodded.

End of chapter three , Meeting Up With Sasuke.

Chapter four , Welcome Back To Konoha.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji are now at Konoha's gate, heading towards the Hokage's office.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

"Tadaima," Sasuke said.

Tsunade looked up surprised, and said "Are you kidding me? This fast?"

"Yup," Naruto said, happily.

"U-Um…Okaeri, Sasuke," Tsunade said, confused but she's smiling.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded.

"So, care to explain, how?" Tsunade said.

"It was _really fast _and _really easy_, Tunade-sama," Sakura said.

Tsunade lift an eyebrow.

"Well, Sasuke?" Tsunade said.

And Sasuke said the same thing he said to Kakashi.

"Well, then, I'll have to put a seal on you, just in case," Tsunade finally said.

"It's fine with me," Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded and said "Let's go then," and Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Tsunade said.

"Hai?" Sakura responded.

"Get some help on the seal and come with them,"

"Hai….wait, what! Come with them!" Sakura said, confused.

"You heard me, move it," Tsuande said and closed the door.

End of chapter three , Welcome Back To Konoha.

Chapter four , The Seal.

Sakura sighed as she walked with a group of people who will be working on putting a seal on Sasuke with Tsunade and Sakura.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

"I brought them, and here…I…am," Sakura said, stuttering at the end.

The people who Sakura brought were Shizune, Shikaku Nara, and two other people, Yahiko and Yoshiro.

"Sakura, show them their places," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura said and did what she was told and took her place, Tsunade took her place as well, they were in a shape of a circle and Sasuke was in the middle, Tsunade said "Start!"

Everyone started doing some hand seals and Chakara was surrounding them, then the amount of Chakara grew, and they started whispering Jutsus and put their arms in Sasuke's direction and the Chakara flood started moving towards Sasuke's direction, then it hit him and Sasuke started screaming in pain. Sasuke was shirtless, so they were able to see the seal forming on his chest. After half an hour of screaming in pain and releasing as much Chakara as possible, the operation of putting a seal on Sasuke's chest was finished, successfully.

As soon as the operation was done, Sasuke fainted. Everyone started inhaling as much as the could, the operation was a big exhausting to both Sasuke and Tsunade and the others. Most of them were on their knees, resting, till Tsunade started moving and said "We need to get him to his room in the hospital,"

"There are people waiting outside to take him to his room, Tsunade-sama," Sakura informed, still tired.

"good job everyone," Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded and left the room.

End of chapter four , The Seal.

Chapter five , Waking up.

Sasuke has been in a coma for two days, because of the seal operation. Naruto was heading to Sasuke's room since he was supposed to wake up today.

Knock, Knock.

Kakashi sighed at Naruto's stupid action, and said "Naruto, he's _asleep_, he won't say "come in".."

"Um..I knew that!" Naruto said and opened the door, he took a seat beside Sasuke's bed, and so did Kakashi.

_One hour later…_

Sasuke started groaning, getting Naruto and Kakashi's attention.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"Ugh, this hurts like hell," Sasuke said.

"Teme! Do you want me to get a nurse to see you?" Naruto said.

"Start moving, Dobe," Sasuke said, in pain.

"I'm not going then," Naruto smirked, evilly.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in,"

"Oh, Sasuke! Getting better?" Tsunade said and entered, Sakura following her and closing the door.

"Not really, I just woke up," Sasuke replied.

"Well, Sakura is going to be with you till you're out of hospital, she's like another me, so anything you need, just tell her, I'm busy with the rest of the village, OK?" Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at Tsunade surprised, and said "You didn't tell me I'm going to stay here till the next week, Tsunade-sama!"

"I said I'll put someone in charge of Sasuke!"

"You never mentioned it's _me_!"

Tsunade didn't know how to reply, so she turned to Sasuke.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_! Sakura will be taking care of you till you are able to get out of hospital, which will be in a week from now," Tsunade explained.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura twitched.

"I'm out of here now, Kakashi, come with me," Tsunade said.

"Hai," Kakashi said and followed her.

"So, Sasuke, was it painful?" Naruto asked.

"I kept screaming for half an hour, can you guess?" Sasuke answered.

"Ouch," Naruto said, imagining the pain.

"Aa," Sasuke smirked.

"I should be leaving, I have something to do," Naruto said.

"You're going to eat Ramen, aren't you?" Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

"Ahem, maybe?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Baka," Sakura said, and sweat-dropped Anime style.

Naruto laughed and said "Ja ne, Sakura-Chan! Sasuke!" and took his leave.

Now? Sakura and Sasuke are _alone_. No pressure, _not at all_. Sakura was just cursing Tsunade for putting her in charge of Sasuke, and cursing Naruto for leaving and cursing _Ramen_ because Naruto went to eat it.

"You improved," Sasuke said, breaking the silence, Sakura turned to look at him, she was surprised to hear him saying that.

"U-Um, yeah, thank you," she said.

Sasuke nodded and said "I haven't heard your voice at all,"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You haven't said a word since we met this time," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I don't have anything to say, that's all," Sakura said.

Sasuke just nodded.

End of chapter five , Waking Up.

Chapter six , Confessing Everything.

_15 minutes later…_

Silence and none of them has a topic to break the silence.

Honestly, someone needs to help them!

No? Please?

"I don't trust you," Sakura said at last.

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused.

"I don't believe you're back for a pleasant purpose,"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you're here for a bad reason, maybe destroying like you wanted before," Sakura said.

"What! No! I'm not going to destroy it! I'm done of being angry! I'm done of being a blood-thirstier avenger!" Sasuke almost yelled, making Sakura scared, she's been scared of him ever since he came back, can you imagine how _frightened_ she is right now?

Sasuke saw the frightened look on Sakura's face, god! Why is she so scared of him? He won't bite her! "What's wrong with you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Sakura answered, taking some steps back.

Sasuke decided to get up and see what she's up to, and he did.

"What are you doing? Get back to your bed! You're not able to get up now!" Sakura said

Sasuke ignored her, took in the pain and started walking towards her, she took steps back, he kept taking steps forward and she kept taking steps back till she hit the wall, no escape.

He put his hands on the wall to cage her, her eyes went wide open and her face went tomato-red, she just lowered her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You are, OK! Last time we met you almost killed me when all I was trying to do is prove my loyalty to you!" Sakura said in a high voice.

"Were you _actually_ loyal?" Sasuke asked, angry.

"No! But I still couldn't believe you were going to _stab me_!" Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You did the exact same thing!"

"It's not the same! I _couldn't_ do it because I love you! You _didn't_ do it because Karin blew your cover!" Sakura cried out loud.

Sasuke couldn't say anything now, what she said was 100% true.

"I'm…sorry," Sasuke said, sorrow filling his eyes.

Sakura looked at him, surprised she got an apology from Sasuke, her eyes softened when she saw the sorrow that filled him.

"It's…OK," Sakura said in a low voice, smiling a little.

He looked at her eyes, gosh, how beautiful those jade eyes are, he never noticed that before, they were shining, they were so beautiful, just like her, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that he was leaning forward and is about to kiss her, Sakura blushed so hard and stuttered "S-S-Sasuke-K-Kun?"

Sasuke didn't care, he's going to kiss those strawberry red lips now matter what, Sakura blushed harder when she felt his lips on hers.

And they kissed, they kissed with great passion, this kiss is something Sakura wanted for **_3 years_**, oh how she wanted to kiss him long time ago, she's finally getting her wish to come true, she's feeling she's flying.

Then she broke the kiss to get some oxygen, that was a long kiss, a pleasant one, too. Sakura was really red, she could feel the blood flowing in her cheeks, she can't do anything to stop that, she loved him for years!

"You're a very good kisser," Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura blushed harder (If that's even possible) and nodded and said "Y-You t-t-too,"

"You're acting worse than Hinata, Sakura," Sasuke joked.

"Kya!" Sakura hid her head, Sasuke chuckled at her action.

"Sakura," he called her.

"Y-Yea?"

"I love you," Sasuke said.

Sakura started crying as soon as she heard him say those three words, she said through her sobs "I've been waiting for years to hear you say that!"

He _smiled_ at her, she's such a cutie when she's blushing and crying..No, she's such a cutie all the time for him, no matter what.

"I love you, too," Sakura said, at last.

He kissed her again, with more passion.

"I'm happy, we're finally together, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Me too, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura replied

End of chapter six , Confessing Everything.

* * *

**Kawaii Desu, Ne? x33 **

**Read N Review, Minna-San! **

**Enjoy Reading! =D**

**Lowe Ya All! =33**


End file.
